It All Started This Summer
by Clair-Crossed
Summary: There has always been this sort of tension between them. When Sam and Freddie go to a party, and both make a bet with their friends things go a little wild. Or is it really a bet? Rated M
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: So I haven't written in awhile so bare with me a little. I jumped right into icarly because I though it was a hilarious show, and I thought I would try my hand at a Seddie Fic. PLZ Read and Review my stories because I like to hear feedback from people. So here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own icarly or the characters or any of the television show.**

The bell rang at Ridgeway and students flew out of their classrooms excited about the last day of school. Three students in particular Sam, Carly and Freddie stood at their usual lockers talking. "Sam Why?" Freddie said as he opened his locker to find a bunch of bouncy balls falling out of his locker. "Why do you always assume it's me?" Asked Sam pretending to be innocent. Freddie didn't even feel like responding he just shot her a dirty look and continued rummaging through his locker. "Sam could you retract your claws for like one minute?" Carly said kind of annoyed at her two friends and their usual routine. "Not for a minute…hey are we still doing **icarly **this week considering its summer and our first day off?" Asked Sam slamming her locker shut. "Yeah of course."Carly replied.

_Back at carly's apartment…_

"Hey Spence!" Freddie, Carly and Sam shouted as they entered the apartment. "You guys have fun?" Asked Spencer opening the fridge. "Yeah, last day of school" Sam said tossing her backpack on the couch. "Last day I have to deal with locker mishaps." Said Freddie kind of annoyed. "Oh shut it Fredweird!" Sam said shooting Freddie a dirty look. "I'm gonna have nothing to do this summer" Sam said stealing a chicken wing out of the fridge. "Well there is a Party tonight that I was invited to." Freddie said opening a soda. "Who would wanna invite you to a party?" Sam struck back. "Must you always say something?!!??" Freddie said half angrily. "Guys Stop!" Screamed Carly. "Sorry." Freddie and Sam said in unison. "Anyway before I was so RUDELY interrupted do you guys wanna go tonight?" Asked Freddie. "Sure." Answered Carly and Sam. After hours of bickering between Sam and Freddie and Carly mediating **icarly **rehearsals everyone began to get ready for the party.

_With the girls…_

Sam grabbed a shirt out of Carly's closet and drug it over to the bed. "Do you own any clothes Sam?" Asked Carly. "Yeah a few." Answered Sam. Sam slipped the shirt over her slender body and ran over to the bathroom mirror. Sam never really wore makeup much. Just some eyeliner here and there. After Sam had finished applying the one makeup item she wore Carly ran to the bathroom mirror. Sam sat down and turned on Carly's TV hoping for some entertainment in knowing Carly would take longer than she would.

_With Freddie…_

Freddie put on his usual button up blue striped shirt, and Fluffed the collar as he pulled some cologne out of the bathroom. Freddie sprayed himself with the cologne, and grabbed a brush and some hair gel. After all Freddie needs hair gel to get that perfect swirl in his hair. "Freddie, do you need me to fluff you hair?" Yelled Freddie's mom from the kitchen. "No mom I'm good." Freddie screamed back as fast as he could because he knew his mom would be in his bedroom faster than a gambler in a casino if he hadn't answered right away. "Alright mom I'm leaving!" Freddie yelled. "Be safe Freddie, did you take you special spray?" Asked Mrs. Benson. "MOM I DON'T NEED THAT ANYMORE!" Freddie screamed. "You never know when you might have an itch." Retorted Mrs. Benson. "Bye mom!" Freddie said getting out of the door as fast as possible. Freddie fluffed his collar one more time before knocking on Carly's door.

_*Knock Knock*_

"COMING!" Carly yelled running down the stairs. The door suddenly opened and revealed Carly and Sam standing there ready for the party in full outfits and makeup. "Wow you look amazing." Freddie said. Carly then realized she wasn't the one Freddie was talking about. "Let's go." Carly said changing the subject. "Bye Spencer!" Everyone yelled. Carly, Sam and Freddie closed the door as they ran down the hall.

**A.N.: Let the party begin! Woot woot I'll post the next chapter after I get at least 2 reviews. Thanks I just do that to keep the feedback coming don't take it personally. Thanks.**

**-Clair Crossed**


	2. The party

**  
Authors note: finally new chapter sorry for taking so long. This story is going to take place over this whole summer :] so I hope you enjoy. **

**I appreciate everyone's reviews and advice. Please continue to give me feedback. Here ya go :] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly or anything else on nickelodeon, but I do own the random party people other than Wendy.**

The three teens entered a room full of people talking, and examined a man hanging from a fan with a lampshade on his head. They continued to walk further until they heard a familiar voice.

"GUYS!" Screamed Wendy from across the room. She was waving her arm in the air to catch their attention. Carly started over first towards Wendy. Sam and Freddie followed behind watching the man hanging from the ceiling fan fall on the food table. Food went everywhere. A bunch of gasps could be heard behind them, but Sam and Freddie continued to walk forward after both chuckling.

"Hey Carly you've met Emma, Rhonda and Tara!" Said Wendy pointing them all out.

"Yeah." Said Carly unsure of what else to say.

"This is Carly and Sam." Wendy pointed out to the group of girls. The girls started kicking off conversation about random subjects.

_Meanwhile…_

Freddie began towards the group of boys he knew in the corner. They had all had drinks in their hands and were talking.

"Hey guys." Freddie said feeling kind of awkward.

"Hey Freddie!" Said Gibby handing him a drink. It had been a few years since they had seen Gibby, and he had changed quite a bit. Gibby had a girlfriend for starters, and he was dressing more with the times now. Of course there was the group of people who still thought he was a nerd.

"This is Evan, Rod and Michael." Said Gibby pointing out the group of guys. Freddie just put up a hand to signal a small "yo sup". Freddie could hear all of the girls giggle at something. Freddie had never really hung out with guys, so he wasn't sure how to fit in. Freddie was lost in a daze, so he looked over at the group of girls and noticed the only one not laughing, and in on the conversation was Sam. She was holding a red party cup, and she was staring back at him. Freddie felt like the other people at the party were a bunch of blurs. All he could see and think of was Sam holding the party cup staring back at him. Sam Shot Freddie a small Smile, and kind of giggled. Freddie did his "yo sup" wave again, and shot her a smile too. They both resumed talking to their respective groups.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked noticing Sam was staring off into space.

"Nothing." Sam said just giggling as she took a drink. Carly looked over at Freddie and noticed he was still looking at Sam. Carly being both of their friends for awhile kind of guessed what had just happened. Carly just smiled and continued her conversation. Soon her conversation was interrupted with a "7 Minutes in Heaven!!!" Shouted by Wendy as she explained the rules. (F.Y.I. if you don't know what 7 minutes in heaven is. It's where a guy and a girl at the party are trapped in a closet. They can do anything they want for 7 minutes.)

The girls each nominated one girl from their group and blindfolded her. The guys did the same. They sent both of their respective nominees to the closet blindfolded. After a few minutes of hustling and bustling.

_In the closet…_

Sam walked into a shelve and kept her ouch to a small volume. Sam wasn't sure who was in the closet with her. She couldn't help but think _Carly I'm going to kill you!_ All of the sudden she could hear another person in the closet. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to talk or not.

"HEY! Who are you?" Asked Sam desprately trying to figure out who was in the closet with her.

"Sam?" Asked a voice that Sam was all too familiar with.

"FREDDIE!" said Sam surprised. They both removed their blindfolds, and shook their heads at the plan their friends had come up with.

"So what do we do? If we come out of the closet without blindfolds and we don't look any differently than we do now, we'll be laughed out of Ridgeway." Sam said trying to make a point.

"You're right. Well, um since we are both in a dark closet alone we should at leaste make it look like we did something." Said Freddie now breathing kind of heavily. All of the sudden Sam felt a hand on her lower back forcing her towards Freddie.

"What…do…you…think…" Sam didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence before Freddie's lips met hers. Sam felt a huge feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't move. Sam was shocked by this sudden decision, but she soon responded by putting her hands through Freddie's perfectly soft hair. Sam soon began to trail kisses down Freddie's neck. She could feel Freddie resist a little bit, but he soon gave in. Sam worked her hands down his back and could feel the hem of his shirt.

"You want me to take it off?" Freddie asked between breathes.

"Yeah." Sam said also breathing heavily. Freddie took off his blue button up shirt and tossed it aside. Sam had stopped and felt his arms. Freddie had gotten a lot stronger, and more muscled than she remembered. Freddie then grabbed Sam and continued the kiss. Both of their tongues were battling for dominance in the other ones mouth. Sam continued to run her hands through Freddie's hair. Freddie put his hands on her waist and pushed her up against the closet shelves, and continued to kiss her.

"Ouch!" Sam said as he pushed her against the shelves.

"Sorry." Freddie said breaking the kiss. Freddie ran a hand across Sam's chest, and Sam let out a small moan. Freddie continued with his hand but this time up Sam's shirt. He soon found his way to her left breast. Freddie slipped his hand under her bra, and grazed his index finger against her nipple.

"Ohhh." Sam moaned into Freddie's mouth as they continued to kiss. Freddie just chuckled a little and smiled. All of the sudden a beeper went off.

"Oh shit it's been 6 minutes!" Freddie said sliding his hand out from under her shirt. Sam and Freddie both searched for all of the things they dropped, but in the process hit their heads off of quite a few shelves. Freddie had pulled his shirt back on and they held the blind folds in their hands. The closet door flung open revealing Gibby at the entrance. Both Sam and Freddie were rubbing their heads because of the shelve shots a few minutes ago.

"Ouch!" Freddie said almost running into the door. Sam and Freddie had gone over to Carly and gave the blind folds back to Wendy.

"Sooo…what happened" Asked Carly.

"Oh well, I pulled off my blindfold and realized it was Freddie and… we both got into a huge fight because he stepped on my foot, so I beat the crap out of him." Sam said lying about what had just happened. Freddie shot Sam a look, and a smile.

"I bet you two can't get along for at least a week!' Said Carly hoping they would take her challenge. Sam looked at Carly, and then Freddie.

"Sure we can!" Said Sam agreeing.

"Yeah!" Said Freddie also up for it.

Both Sam and Freddie shook hands a little awkwardly after what happened, but the funny thing is Freddie and Sam both couldn't stop smiling because they were the only ones that knew what happened in the closet.

**A.N. thanks for reading the 3****rd**** chapter will be up after I get 2 more reviews. Like I said; don't take it personally I just want to make sure people are interested. Please Read and Review :] thank you.**


	3. After Taste

**Authors note: Hey guys I can't believe how many reviews flooded my stats. I appreciate the feedback! Also I would like to thank: **_ipepsi and Hitotsu Kaji _

**For the wonderful advice. They pointed out a few good points so I'm going to take their advice. I appreciate that everyone can still enjoy my story. I need to work on my descriptions for one so here is some background info. **

**This story takes place the summer after Carly Sam and Freddie's junior year at Ridgeway. My story is basicly going to go over the events that change Freddie and Sam's lives over the summer. Now I rated it M because I wanted to make things a little more adult, but I still don't want utter LEMON because that is bad! I really want to develop this story, and I want to know what my readers want, so I'm going to take the advice of:**

**ipepsi and Hitotsu Kaji. Thanks guys also let me know if I have mistakes I'm not a machine or a computer I'm a person so there are bound to be mistakes. Thank you.**

"After Taste"

Carly Sam and Freddie had all returned from the party back to Carly's apartment. Sam walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge which was a usual routine at Carly's apartment for her.

"Hey guys, how was the party?" Spencer asked wiping his hands, and emerging from the hallway.

"Great!" Carly said throwing her coat on the couch.

"Yeah…uh …great" Sam and Freddie said in unison both stumbling for the words to respond, because the car ride home from the party had been a little awkward. Sam opened her can of Peppy cola and plopped down on the couch next to Carly.

"Hey Carly it's getting a little late. I think I'm gonna head over to my apartment before my mom has a cow." Freddie said scratching his neck. Freddie began to walk towards the door not saying a word until a voice busted out from the center of the room.

"I'll walk you over." Sam said trying to lessen the tension. Sam practically sprinted to the door of Carly's apartment and out into the hallway. She closed the door as Freddie searched through his pocket for the keys. He fiddled with them for a minute and finally found the one to open his door.

"Hey, um about tonight…" Sam started until Freddie turned around and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes?" Freddie responded with as he smiled and turned back around. Sam put her right hand to her cheek almost not believing what had happened between them tonight.

"I…um still hate you." Sam said smiling. Freddie faced Sam as he opened his door and said "Hate you too." Freddie smiled and closed the door to his apartment leaving Sam in the hallway in shock. She sat there for a minute smiling and rubbing the cheek Freddie had kissed her on. Sam finally got the will to walk over to the door of Carly's apartment and return to the couch where her Peppy cola was sitting.

"Are you ok? You've been acting a little strange ever since we left the party. Are you sure nothing happened between you and Freddie in that closet?" Carly asked not realizing Spencer was still in the room

"Oh you guys played 7 minutes in heaven? You didn't get to out of control did you?" Asked Spencer shooting Carly a "Big brother" look.

"No, actually Sam and Freddie got picked to go into the closet." Carly said looking at Spencer. Sam kind of fidgeted with her zipper.

"Yeah no biggie, he stepped on my foot and I beat the crap out of him." Sam said to Spencer.

"Hey can Sam spend the night?" Carly asked Spencer.

"Sure." He replied going back down the hallway.

_Later that night…_

Sam sat in her sleeping bag half awake. Carly had already been asleep for at least and hour. She got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink when all of the sudden her phone vibrated. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and stared at the screen.

_Can't sleep how about you? _

Sam knew the text was from Freddie because she was feeling the same way. She was anxious and the memory of the party wouldn't stop replaying in her head.

_Me neither. _

Sam replied, and walked over to the couch. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV looking for something to do. All of the sudden her phone vibrated again.

_Meet me on the fire escape?_

Sam just stared at the screen wondering what to do. She knew if she went, there would be the risk of them finishing what they started. Sam sighed and picked up the remote and turned off the TV. She left the apartment and walked to the fire escape.

"Hey." Sam said catching Freddie's attention.

"Hey." Freddie replied. They both sat down and looked out at the moon. Sam kept thinking _why do I have this feeling in my stomach? Why do I like the dork? I've always hated Freddie. I've hated everything about him, but what changed? Was it those chocolate brown eyes? Or that perfect hair? Was it because he was so smart?_

Sam had always listened to Freddie talk about his tech stuff. She hated it so much, and would sit there forever and listen until she broke it with an insult, but tonight Freddie began to ramble on about some "duel density cable thing" to release the tension. This time Sam just stared at him, and pretended to listen.

"That's cool." Sam said trying to convince him she cared. Freddie just chuckled and looked at the moon again breaking eye contact with Sam.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Sam said as Freddie regained eye contact.

"Sure." Freddie replied.

"Why did you kiss me tonight?" Sam asked fiddling with the zipper on her hoodie again. Freddie blushed a little and turned to her.

"For the same reason you really don't hate me." Freddie said smiling. Sam was shocked, _was he implying that I liked him? _Sam at first felt offended, but she knew the statement was true or else she wouldn't have shown up tonight to meet him. Sam chuckled and just looked at her best friend all lit up from the moonlight. Sam quickly pressed her lips against his. She pushed him down on the fire escape, so she was lying directly on top of him. Her hair was smacking him in the face, but Freddie didn't care. He could smell watermelon all around him; the scent was coming from Sam's hair.

Freddie put his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him, so he could deepen the kiss. Sam couldn't believe this whole time she was in love with Freddie. She continued a trail of kisses down his neck and to his collar bone until she heard an "Ouch!" from Freddie. Sam and Freddie had forgotten they were on the fire escape, and Freddie's back was on the bottom of the fire escape rail. Sam stopped kissing him, and helped him up as Freddie rubbed his back.

"What is it with us making out in uncomfortable spots?" Freddie said as he smiled and continued to kiss Sam. Sam kind of chuckled as she guided them down into Freddie's room. Freddie grabbed Sam's waist again and layed her down on his bed, which still had space ships on it because Mrs. Benson had refused to let Freddie grow up, or buy him new sheets.

Freddie crawled on the bed on his hands and knees so he was directly above Sam's face. Sam pulled Freddie closer to her so their lips could meet again. She ran her hands through his soft hair again. Sam wanted Freddie so bad. She was afraid that they would take it all the way tonight. She told herself though _if I ever trusted anyone with me it would be Freddie._

Sam flipped Freddie over so she was on top being the dominant one. She straddled Freddie and began to pull his shirt up. Freddie pulled his hands up and grabbed Sam's wrist. He brought her hands to his cheek, and pulled down his shirt.

"Not tonight Puckett." Freddie said as he continued to kiss her, and let the smell of watermelon cascade through his nose. Sam stopped kissing him, and stared into his eyes. _ He said "No"? Any other boy would have taken her right then. I thought for sure tonight was the night._

Sam crawled off of Freddie, and put her head down on his chest. She could hear his heart beat and it sent a cold chill up her spine. Sam then wrapped her arm around Freddie's torso. This made Freddie re adjust himself to put his head on a pillow. He put his arm around Sam and closed his eyes.

_A few minutes later…_

Sam could hear Freddie breathing in her ear, and she knew he was already asleep, because she felt how warm they both were. Sam looked at Freddie sleeping. _He is so adorable when he sleeps. _She thought. She kissed Freddie on the cheek, and layed her head on his chest again, both of them now falling asleep.

**A.N. thanks for reading my story please read and review. I will stop the whole 2 reviews thing because I got so many last time. Please let me know if I make any mistakes because I would like to improve. Thanks to all that reviewed last time. The next chapter will be up soon :]**


	4. Authors note

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews guys it really means a lot and you guys are what makes my story evolve so much. I'm going to be traveling for the next week but as soon as I get back I'm going to chug along on this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :]**


	5. Green Eggs And Sam

**Authors note: Hey guys finally back from my trip so here is the next chapter :] please review.**

"Green Eggs and Sam"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Freddie quickly opened his eyes, and could smell the morning air from the open fire escape window. He got up and found the source of the beeping, it was his alarm clock. The alarm clock read: **6:00 a.m.**

"Oh Shit!!" Freddie said turning around to see Sam still sound asleep. He knew she could sleep through anything. Freddie franticly went over to the bed and started shaking Sam to wake her up.

"Five more minutes mom." Sam said pushing Freddie's hand away. Sam all of the sudden could smell peppermints. This smell only came from none other than Freddie Benson. His mom still continued to give him tick bathes till this day. Sam loved the smell of Freddie after his bathes. Sam quickly awakened and jumped out of bed.

"We slept all night!??!!" Sam franticly said as she looked at the alarm clock.

"YES, I hope my mom didn't check on me last night!" Freddie said opening his closet.

"Uh what about Carly I was staying the night at her house, what's gonna happen when she wakes up to no me?" Asked Sam. Freddie grabbed a clean shirt out of his closet, and set it on his bed.

"I don't know." Freddie replied.

"Look, I don't know about you, but do you feel guilty not telling anyone?" Sam asked folding her arms across her chest. Freddie pulled his shirt he was wearing over his head exposing his upper body. Sam just blushed and smiled as Freddie put on the clean shirt.

"It's kind of nice being our little secret. Maybe we should tell them when it's right." Freddie replied.

"Maybe your right." Sam said walking over towards Freddie. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Freddie just put his arms around her and stood there for a few minutes still smelling the watermelon scent from Sam's hair.

"Besides, who would know?" Freddie said still hugging Sam.

_In Carly's apartment…_

Carly paced back and forward in her living room. Carly didn't know what was going on. _Where did Sam go? What's going on? She's been acting weird ever since the party. _ Carly just continued to pace when her front door swung open.

"Mrs. Benson?" Carly asked kind of puzzled, and wondering why Mrs. Benson was standing in her doorway at 6:00 a.m. before school.

"Yes, I need to speak with you Carly!" Mrs. Benson said kind of yelling but also peeking behind her. Mrs. Benson closed the door behind her.

"Hey Mrs. Benson!" Spencer yelled as he came from the kitchen. Mrs. Benson kind of ignored him.

"Did Sam spend the night here last night?" Mrs. Benson asked still peering over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but she left really early this morning." Carly said assuming Sam had gone to the corner market to get her late night pudding. Mrs. Benson moved closer to Spencer and Carly.

"No, she didn't." Mrs. Benson protested.

"What?!!?" Carly asked.

"Okay, so I got home from work really late last night and I peeked in the door at Freddie like I usually do to check if he was asleep, and I found him and Sam sleeping on his bed together!!!" Mrs. Benson said half crying.

"No way!! That's not possible." Carly said not believing that her two friends who hated each other a week ago were in bed together.

"Yes it is. I don't know if anything happened or what's going on, but I just had to tell you! Would you see if you could figure anything out for me? After all they're your friends." Mrs. Benson said still in shock.

"Uh…sure." Carly said as she kind of shuddered.

"Thanks." Mrs. Benson replied. Mrs. Benson continued out the door, and off to work.

"Whoa!" Spencer said kind of confused. Both Carly and Spencer just stared in a daze.

_Back at Freddie's apartment…_

"So, eggs or pancakes?" Freddie asked as he kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Um eggs, and could I have bacon with that?" Sam asked putting out her lower lip, and making a puppy dog face. Freddie sighed as he pulled out the bacon from the freezer. It got him every time. Sam and Freddie continued the rest of the morning preparing and eating breakfast.

"We should head over to Carly's." Freddie said putting both of their plates in the sink.

"Yeah, but it will look kind of funny if we both walk in together." Sam said.

"Ok, I have a plan. First I'll walk into Carly's apartment, and then you wait for five minutes in here, and come into Carly's apartment." Replied Freddie.

"Ok." Sam replied. Freddie walked out the door, and into Carly's apartment.

_In Carly's apartment…_

"Hey, Good morning!" Freddie said walking into Carly's living room. Carly couldn't respond at first because she was still trying to process what Mrs. Benson had told her.

"Hey, so how was your night?" Carly asked trying to get Freddie to confess. Spencer just sat in the kitchen kind of laughing because he knew what was going on.

"Oh uh…good. I had a great nights sleep." Freddie said smiling. All of the sudden the door swung open, and Sam entered.

"Hey Carls, Hey _Fredison_." Sam said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Hey, where did you go last night?" Carly asked Sam. Sam just played with the zipper on her hoodie again.

"Uh…late night pudding." Sam said making up an excuse. Spencer got up from his chair, and grabbed his jacket.

"Time for school." He said opening the door.

School had gone on as normal except for Carly asking questions to try and get both Freddie and Sam to confess. All of the Teen's were back in Carly's apartment, and had just finished an **icarly** episode.

"Well I'm gonna go home." Freddie said as he went towards the door of the studio.

"Yeah I'm gonna hit the hay." Sam said smiling and following Freddie out the door. Carly sat in the studio for a few minutes and decided to follow them. She followed them all the way back to Freddie's apartment. Sam had gone with him, and they were both in his room. Carly opened the door a crack to see them and hear what they were saying.

"So, that was close." Sam said.

"Yeah, Carly's acting a little weird." Freddie said taking off his shirt, and putting on a night shirt. Sam blushed again at Freddie's figure.

"Hey can I burrow some P.J.'s?" Sam asked smelling her clothes. Freddie opened his closet and tossed Sam a pair of pink night clothes.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you have these." Sam said snickering.

"Very funny Sam just get dressed. You can use the closet." Freddie said pointing to his closet. A few minutes had passed, and Sam emerged from the closet dressed in pink.

"Nice, I never thought you would be wearing my clothes." Freddie said smiling as he grabbed Sam by the waist and planted kisses on her. Sam just chuckled as he grabbed her. Freddie started to kiss her a little slower as he moved a hand down to her butt.

"Eeep!" Sam yelled not expecting Freddie to do that. Carly just stared through the door and made a throw up motion.

Freddie and Sam continued to make out in front of Carly for a few minutes, and then Freddie picked up Sam and threw her on the bed. Sam just laughed as she made a huge thump. Freddie planted more kisses on Sam as he was on top of her on the bed.

"Ew." Carly mumbled outside the door.

Sam was underneath Freddie, but she never knew how much strength he had. She wrapped her legs around Freddie's waist and continued to kiss him.

"Wait!" Freddie said as he leaned over a little.

"What?" Sam asked. All of the sudden she looked down and noticed that Freddie's dick was half erect.

"Oh, it's ok here." Sam said as she got out from under him. Freddie got up and turned around. Sam sat there kind of upset because she knew Freddie was embarrassed.

"Freddie, it's ok. I understand that you got a little excited. It doesn't bother me." Sam said hugging Freddie. Both Freddie and Sam agreed to just lie down together tonight again. All of the sudden Freddie looked on his dresser.

"Hey Sam, why is there a condom on my dresser?" Freddie said half confused.

**Authors note: Hope you guys liked it :]**


	6. I Go Out Walkin' After Midnight

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews guys. I felt a little bad for leaving Carly out of the story for so long. Here is a chapter that brings it back a little. Also for the whole last chapter thing, I figured it's their first time really feeling that connected, and I think if I had known my best friend for a long time, and made fun of them, and now suddenly am in bed with them he would be embarrassed a little about getting excited. So here ya go!**

"I go out walkin' after midnight"

Carly was sitting on the couch watching an episode of girly cow, and thinking about what she had seen tonight. _It's not right…I shouldn't spy on them, but it's so weird. They care about each other; I'll let them tell me in their own time. Freddie was already embarrassed once tonight. _Carly chuckled at the thought, and went into the kitchen. The door to her apartment swung open.

"Hey! I need to talk to you!" Sam said with an angry look on her face. Carly just turned towards her with a confused look on her face; of course she was playing dumb.

"Yeah." Carly replied. Sam turned off the TV and threw the remote on the couch. "Did you leave a condom somewhere?" Asked Sam.

"SAM!! I'm still a virgin." Carly said feeling kind of offended. Sam sat down on the couch for a moment. _Shit, Shit, I gave us away. No maybe I can cover my tracks! Should I tell ?_

"Okay…" Sam said as she was cut off by Carly's apartment door swinging open again. Freddie walked in and slammed the door.

"SHHH!" Carly said pointing to Spencer's room. Sam just stared in shock at the floor. _Freddie your such an idiot! I may have been able to lie!_

"I don't want to lie!" Said Freddie to Sam. Sam just sighed._ It's weird he can almost read my mind._ "Me neither." Sam said. Carly just sighed also.

"Look, Freddie and I are sorta dating now." Said Sam as she started at the same spot on the floor she had been staring at before. Carly tried her best to look shocked.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Carly said sarcastically.

"Wait we thought you knew." Freddie said holding up the condom. Carly sighed again and walked towards her friends.

"I…kind of…did know about you guys." Carly said scratching her head. "How!!???" Sam and Freddie asked in unison.

"Well…Mrs. Benson." Carly started to say as Spencer came down the hallway.

"Why is everyone yelling!!??! It's after midnight!" Spencer screamed rubbing his eyes. All three of the teens sighed, and Freddie and Sam went into the kitchen to talk. Carly explained to Spencer what was going on as Freddie and Sam were in the Kitchen.

_In the Kitchen…_

"Okay, so my mom knows." Freddie said scratching his head.

"She must have put the condom on your dresser because she thought we would…oh." Sam said kind of chuckling.

"This isn't funny!" Freddie said in a frantic voice. Sam continued to laugh. "Kind of is." Sam said still laughing.

"We need a plan..." Sam said rubbing her chin. Freddie and Sam went back into the living room with Carly and Spencer.

"Hey what if we made a new bet?" Carly asked. Sam and Freddie just looked at each other.

"A new bet?" They both asked in unison. Carly got a very devious look on her face, and everyone knew she had a plan.

"Mrs. Benson won't tell you guys she knows about you…so what if you got her to confess that she knew about this whole thing?" Carly said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah! How?" Asked Sam.

"When does your mom get home?" Carly asked Freddie. Freddie glanced at his watch.

"Should be home in about ten minutes her shift ends early tonight." Freddie replied. Carly chuckled and pulled Freddie and Sam really close so she could whisper something in their ear. Both Sam and Freddie walked back over to Freddie's apartment.

_In Freddie's room…_

"Ok I see her car out the window." Freddie said as he turned around to Sam after looking out the window. Freddie went over and locked his door to make sure Mrs. Benson couldn't get in.

"Initiate phase one." Sam said as she laughed. Mrs. Benson walked into the apartment as Sam and Freddie pounded on his bed frame. Sam chuckled a bit, but covered her mouth to hide it. Mrs. Benson set her keys down, and got a very frantic look on her face. All of the sudden…

"Ohhhhh FREDDIE. Faster Freddie, faster!" Sam screamed. Mrs. Benson started to half cry like she did before when another noise erupted from Freddie's room.

"Oh God Sam, not so rough!" Freddie said through the door. Both Sam and Freddie were barely holding in their laughter, and Mrs. Benson shuddered at the thought of them in the bedroom.

"Freddie Ohhhhh god, Oh shit Freddie you're so hot!" Sam screamed again. Both of them were really starting to lose it now, but they both continued to smack the bed frame off of the wall in perfect rhythm. Mrs. Benson was in full sobbing tears now. _MY LITTLE FREDDIE!_ She thought to herself.

"Sam I'm gonna cum!" Freddie yelled through the door. Both Sam and Freddie moaned in perfect timing as they continued to smack the bed frame against the wall. Both of them were trying so hard not to laugh they were crying. Mrs. Benson continued to sob as she mumbled to herself "I can't listen to this."

The door of Freddie's apartment slammed, and Sam and Freddie knew Mrs. Benson had left.

"AHHHAAAAAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA" They both laughed as they collapsed to the floor. Sam and Freddie were rolling around holding their stomachs. After several minutes of laughter.

"I better get home, and get a change of clothes plus my mom thinks I'm dead right now." Sam said still laughing a little. Freddie walked over to her and put his hands on her waist as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for the lovely night." Freddie said sarcastically. Sam just laughed and kissed Freddie. "Goodbye _Fredly._" Sam said crawling out of the fire escape window, and down to the sidewalk.

_The next morning…_

Freddie opened his bedroom door, and was rubbing his eyes. Mrs. Benson had returned and was making a pot of eggs. Freddie's hair was completely in all different directions as he sat down at the counter to face his mom.

"Good morning Fredward." Mrs. Benson said in a monotone voice.

"Morning mom!" Freddie said with a huge smile on his face because he had thought back to last night. Freddie continued to smile the rest of the morning, and he would chuckle at random times just to annoy his mother, and it worked. A few moments later they had both sat down at the table, and began to eat.

"Sleep well?" Asked Mrs. Benson with her eyes watering.

"It was the best I've ever slept in my entire life!" Freddie said with the dumb fake grin on his face. They both continued breakfast in silence. Freddie continued his smile and chuckle routine until they heard a knock on the door. The door flung open and Sam stood there in entirely new clothes.

"Hey _Fredweird _Get on some clothes we need you for **icarly** rehearsals!" Sam said bossing Freddie around. He got up from the table and wiped his mouth as he winked at Sam. Freddie went into his bedroom to change while Sam waited in the doorway. Mrs. Benson stopped eating entirely, and shot Sam a death look. Sam thought she was going to use her laser vision to shatter Sam to pieces because Mrs. Benson stared at her until Freddie came out of his room.

"You're slower than a girl!" Sam said making fun of Freddie.

"Must you always insult me!?!" Freddie yelled as they went out the door. They both chuckled as they entered Carly's apartment. Sam closed the door and Freddie grabbed her by the waist and planted more kisses on her as Carly walked down the stairs.

"Get a room!" Carly said shielding her eyes. Freddie and Sam took that as their cue to stop.

"So how did the plan go?" Carly asked. Both Freddie and Sam started cracking up again.

"Great!" They both replied, and continued to laugh. Spencer came out of the kitchen, and stood there for a second.

"Hey guys!" Spencer said turning on the TV.

"Hey Spence!" They replied. Freddie and Sam were holding hands, and Sam ran to the kitchen with Freddie still in hand.

"Ow!" Freddie said being pulled by Sam. Sam and Freddie just laughed as they entered the kitchen.

"They are probably going to be over here doing that a-lot since they are hiding their relationship." Carly said smiling at her two friends.

_In the Kitchen…_

Freddie pulled Sam close to him, and began to plant more kisses on her. Sam just giggled, and they tried to act like they were getting food. Sam kissed Freddie, and put both of her hands on his ass, and smiled. Freddie ran his hands through her hair as they continued to make out in Carly's kitchen.

"Okay, stop getting it on in my kitchen!" Carly said covering her eyes, and entering the kitchen. _This is soooo weird._ Carly thought to herself.

**Authors note: BWAAAAHHHAAAA AAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAH. *wipes tears from eyes***


	7. Before The Date

**Authors note: Thanks for all of the reviews! I love it when people are interested :] **

_musicfreak291 – thanks for responding to my review. I think that was awesome, and I really am looking forward to reading more of __**"I**__**become a girl"**_ _for people who haven't checked it out: You've been living under a rock! GO READ IT! I just highly recommend it._

"Before the date"

The three teens stood ready in the **icarly **studio. Carly and Sam were jumping around to prepare them selves for the thousands of viewers that tune into **icarly** every week.

"In 5…4…3…2…" Freddie said as he pointed the camera at the girls.

"Hey people, how goes it?" Sam asked playfully as she danced around a bit. Carly looked over to her left, and was a little dazed at first, but it was only because someone the teens had not expected to pop in the studio opened the door and ran in.

"Um…and this is our friend GIBBY!" Carly and Sam screamed with confused looks on their face. Gibby walked forward and sat down in one of the stray bean bag chairs with a smug look. The girls continued as normal with their show.

"And we're clear!" Freddie said turning off the camera. Sam turned to Freddie and ran up to him, and leaped into his arms. "Nice show babe." She said as she kissed him. Meanwhile Carly went over to Gibby, and sat down in the bean bag chair next to him.

"Hey what's up?" Carly asked with a concerned look. Gibby fiddled with his jacket zipper and said "Well, as you know I've changed a-lot. I'm not as heavy anymore; I've grown out of the nerd stage. Well I was wondering if you…wanted to…uh go on a date with me?" Gibby said as he turned red. Carly turned a little red herself because she didn't know how to respond. Sam and Freddie had stopped making out momentarily enough to notice what Gibby asked.

"Hey Carls, we'll make it a double date." Sam said kissing Freddie on the cheek. Sam shot Carly an "I'm trying not to make it awkward" look. Carly looked around for a minute and said "Gibby I would love to go on a date with you." Gibby jumped ten feet out of the bean bag chair, and started dancing around the room.

"Pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow?" Asked Gibby. Carly nodded and smiled. Gibby ran out of the room screaming and jumping up and down.

"You think that boy would have one the lottery or something." Sam said staring at Gibby leaving. Carly just smiled and started to walk downstairs followed by Sam and Freddie who were holding hands the whole time.

"Nice show you guys!" Spencer said coming out of the kitchen. "Thanks." They all replied. All of the sudden Sam's phone beeped.

"Time for cheese." Sam said running into the kitchen. Freddie just smiled and followed her into the kitchen. Carly stayed in the living room to tell Spencer about her new date.

_In the Kitchen…_

Sam walked over the fridge and bent down to pull out some cheese. _Man she has such a cute butt. _Freddie thought to himself as he was staring at her ass. Sam turned around and noticed Freddie was staring at her butt.

"You want this Fredward?" Sam said playfully slapping her butt. Freddie smiled and walked towards her and put his right hand on her lower back. "You know I do." Freddie said as he took the other hand, and put it on her butt. Sam just chuckled and kissed Freddie. They were both interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Spencer.

"It's Mrs. Benson" Freddie's mom replied. Sam and Freddie both stared at each other for a second. Freddie ran over to Carly with Sam still in hand and whispered something in her ear, and ran to the studio with Sam.

"Come in!" Carly replied. Mrs. Benson opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"Where's Freddie?" Mrs. Benson asked looking all around. Carly smiled and remembered what Freddie had whispered. _Tell my mom that Sam and I stayed up in the studio to check how firm the floor was or something._ Carly chuckled.

"Oh Freddie said he was going to check how firm the floor was, so he could prevent any accidents, and Sam was going to help him." Carly replied. A single tear rolled down Mrs. Benson's face, and she shuddered a bit. She thought back to what she heard last night in Freddie's room.

"Look Carly there is something I have to tell you." Mrs. Benson said checking to make sure Freddie wouldn't pop out. "What?" Carly asked.

"Well, I was afraid Freddie and Sam would go too far, so I stuck a condom on his dresser just to be prepared. I came home last night from work, and I heard the most awful thing. Sam and Freddie were going at it like rabbits!" Mrs. Benson said raising her voice. Carly was trying to hold back the laughter because she had been the one to come up with the idea.

"OH MY GOSH!" Carly said trying to act as shocked as possible. "You should go check on them now!" Carly said alarmed. Mrs. Benson took off like she was running for the Olympics, so Carly pulled out her phone, and shot Sam a text: _Mrs. Bensons on her way up! _Sam put the phone down.

"Your mom is on her way up!" Sam said as she thought of a plan. Freddie could hear his mom coming closer with every footstep. All of the sudden Sam pushed Freddie to the ground so he was laying flat on the floor. Mrs. Benson could still be heard coming, so they knew she wasn't far behind. Sam straddled Freddie and planted kisses all over him. She had Freddie's wrists pinned to the floor. Before Freddie could say anything Sam removed his shirt. She could see Freddie's mom at the studio door just watching. Freddie sat up a little, and put his hands on Sam's hips.

"Let's make this more interesting. You're not embarrassed if I would do something would you?" Sam whispered into Freddie's ear. "Nope." Freddie whispered back. Sam could feel herself right on top of Freddie's penis, so she began to ride it real hard, and grind him through his pants. Freddie wasn't expecting this so he let out a small "ohh Sam" Mrs. Benson had her hand on the door knob but she couldn't go in. She began to walk away. Mrs. Benson was gone, but Sam could feel that Freddie was hard.

"I can stop if you want?" Sam said noticing that Freddie's face was as red as a fire engine. Sam stopped, but Freddie grabbed her by the hips and began to grind her against him. Sam laughed a little, and continued to ride him. "Ow…" Freddie said as he got harder. Sam knew he was in jeans so it probably hurt. Freddie looked down and unzipped his pants, and pulled them down a little. Freddie had boxers on so he wasn't completely exposed. Sam shot him a look, and began to ride him again. This time she could feel him through her jean shorts. "Oh god Sam!" Freddie said still holding her hips like a vice grip. Sam knew he was gonna cum in his boxers soon by the way his moans grew louder and louder, and he buried his head in her neck. "Hey Freddie, I don't hate you." Sam said as she kissed Freddie and continued to ride him. By this time Freddie was breathing heavily, and he mustered up enough control to say "Don't hate….you….too" After a couple minutes of grinding, Freddie pulled Sam off of him, and went to the bathroom to clean his boxers, and put his pants back on. Sam ran downstairs after hearing Mrs. Benson slam the door to Carly's apartment.

"Hey where's Freddie?" Carly asked. Sam just smiled and said "He had to pee." Both girls sat down on the couch until they heard Freddie come down the hall.

"Hey everything come out ok?" Carly asked playfully. Sam and Freddie just chuckled. After a few hours of TV watching Freddie got up from the couch.

"I'm gonna head home." Freddie said waving goodbye to Carly.

"If you don't mind I'm gonna follow him over, and say goodnight." Sam chimed in.

"It's so weird I keep forgetting you guys are dating." Carly responded. Sam just smiled and they went into the hallway outside of Freddie's door.

"The door is locked…it means my mom didn't come home after she stormed out of Carly's apartment." Freddie said pulling out his keys. Sam and Freddie both entered the apartment, and plopped down on the couch.

"Um about back there…I couldn't control myself I needed to masturbate right there." Freddie said looking a little embarrassed. Sam just smiled "You don't need to be embarrassed I didn't think it was weird…infact…I thought it was kinda sexy." Sam replied. Freddie smiled and said "Well, I feel like you didn't get satisfied at all." Sam sat there for a second.

"No, it was pretty satisfying." Sam said. Freddie could tell by her face she was lying through her teeth to make him feel better. "Sam…" Freddie said trying to get her to tell him how she really felt. "It was fine." Sam said. All of the sudden Freddie began to kiss Sam. Their tongues were fighting for dominance again, and Freddie slipped his hand in Sam's pants, and found her underwear line. Sam kissed him harder and harder because she knew what was about to happen. Freddie slipped his hand into her underwear. His hand crawled further and further until he hit a patch of hair. "Oh my." He said jokingly, and then continued to kiss Sam. His index and middle finger found Sam's opening, and Freddie began to rub her folds. Sam let out small moans in his ear.

"Say my name." Freddie said as he rubbed her clit. "Freddie….oh…..Freddie" Sam continued to moan. By this time Freddie was pumping his fingers into her. "Ohhhh FREDDIE!" Sam screamed. All of the sudden Freddie felt Sam release her juices on his hand. Sam sat their breathing heavily, and staring at the ceiling while Freddie washed his hands. Freddie came back with two iced teas for him and Sam. They both sipped their ice tea until Sam said "Wanna watch a movie?" Freddie got up and grabbed "The Dark Knight" He popped it into the player, and plopped back down on the couch.

They were only twenty minutes into the movie when Sam's head was resting comfortably on Freddie's shoulder, and Freddie had his arm around Sam. Both of them were asleep, and had covered themselves in a blanket. All that could be heard were their rhythmic snores.

**Authors note: Sorry updating took so long. Hope you liked it. Please read and review.**


	8. Before The Date Part 2

**Authors note: Hey guys next chapter! Woot woot I hope you liked the last one.**

_Musicfreak291 updated _**"ibecome a girl" **_so there is still time to check it out! DO IT!_

"Before The Date Part 2"

Mrs. Benson sat in her car while the night sky twinkled full of stars. She fiddled with her keys a bit, and stuck them in the ignition. She had her hands on the keys, but she sighed and dropped her hand to her lap. Everything was silent.

"Why...I don't know why?" Mrs. Benson said staring out of her windshield. She thought to herself._ Do they love each other? I caught them doing "it" for god's sake! I just don't get it! _ All of the sudden Mrs. Benson just smiled, and chuckled as she pulled the keys out of the ignition. Mrs. Benson got out of the car still smiling, and walked back towards her building. As she walked back to her apartment Carly came out of her apartment.

"Hey Mrs. Benson." Carly greeted.

"Hello Carly." Mrs. Benson said as she stuck the key to her apartment in the door.

"Are you ok? I know Freddie has been really secretive about Sam." Carly said trying to cheer Mrs. Benson up.

"Freddie will tell me when he's ready." Mrs. Benson replied.

Carly stood there in shock at Mrs. Benson. She couldn't believe it! Mrs. Benson was so cool about it! Carly stuck her hands on her hips and said "You caught them having SEX!" Carly said. Of course Carly knew it was fake sex, but still.

"I know. I don't get it at all…but that's the point." Mrs. Benson replied.

"Huh?" Carly said in shock.

"It's Love…you're not supposed to get it." Mrs. Benson said as she entered her apartment. Carly just stood in the hallway as Mrs. Benson closed the door. Mrs. Benson tossed her keys on the counter, but turned around to notice the TV was still on. She walked around to the other side of the couch, and noticed that Sam was still snuggled up with Freddie, and Freddie had his arm around her. Mrs. Benson picked up the remote, and turned off the TV, and straightened up the living room. She walked over towards Freddie to start to wake him up, but she quickly pulled her hand back as Sam opened her eyes.

"Mrs. Benson?" Sam asked half asleep.

"Yes." Mrs. Benson replied. All of the sudden Sam grabbed Freddie's arm, and pulled it around her head. She rested his arm on his chest, and covered Freddie up with the blanket. Sam put a pillow behind his head, and kissed his forehead as she sat down in the kitchen.

"Sorry Mrs. Benson." Sam said staring at the floor.

"For what?" Mrs. Benson asked playing dumb. Sam just shot her a "We know you know" look. Mrs. Benson pulled out a soda and handed it to Sam.

"I figured you'd tell me when you ready." Mrs. Benson replied. Sam just sat there with the same look Carly had in the hallway. "So, you're cool with this?" asked Sam. Mrs. Benson just kind of nodded. All of the sudden they could hear Freddie stir a little, and they both looked over at him. He was just getting more comfortable.

"Can I ask you something...Are you guys being safe?" Asked Mrs. Benson. Sam just chuckled and almost spit out her soda.

"I actually have a confession about that. Carly told us you knew, so we kind of made it as awkward as possible for you. We wanted you to cave and confess that you knew, so we pretended to have sex when we heard you walk in." Sam said turning red.

"Wait, so my little Freddie is still a virgin?" Mrs. Benson said desperately hoping the answer was yes. Sam just smiled and replied "Yes, Freddie and I are both still virgins"

"Oh it's 3:00 in the morning!" Mrs. Benson said looking at her watch. Sam put her soda can in the recycling bin (that's right I write story's so the characters are green). "Better get to bed." Mrs. Benson said as she started out of the kitchen. "Hey!" Sam said trying to catch her attention. It worked because Mrs. Benson turned full circle.

"This counts as your confession, do you want to know your punishment?" Sam asked.

"Lay it on me!" Mrs. Benson replied.

"You have to let me date your son." Sam said smiling.

"Alright I think I can deal with that." Mrs. Benson replied. Mrs. Benson continued down the hallway laughing, and turned off the light. Sam went back over to the couch and re assumed her position underneath Freddie's arm. The night was silent, and nothing could be heard.

_In the morning…_

Sam could feel Freddie waking up, and the sunlight shined all through the apartment. She opened her eyes to look up and see Freddie smiling. "Hi." Sam said also smiling. "Hi." Freddie replied kissing her on the forehead.

"There is something I need to tell you." Sam said.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Well, your mom knows were dating and I told her we knew that she knew. She confessed first though, so I came up with her punishment for the bet." Sam replied.

"Oh! I see, what was the punishment?" Asked Freddie.

"It's a secret Sam said jumping off of the couch, and into the kitchen. Freddie just laughed, and cleaned up the blanket. The morning went on as usual, and the day went by pretty slow, but Sam and Freddie were over at Carly's entertaining themselves with **icarly **rehearsals.

"Oh it's 5:30." Carly said running to her room to get ready. The three teens returned home to their respective houses to get ready.

_At Sam's…_

Sam ran into her room, and opened her closet. She rummaged through her clothes until she stopped at the end of her closet. Her mother had made her buy a dress that was only to be used for special occasions. The dress was purple, and strapless. The dress had black lace on the bottom, and was made of silk. Of course Sam never wore dresses, but she was going out tonight with the man she had loved for a long time. Sam regrettably grabbed the dress, and ran to the bathroom. After she had struggled with the dress for a few minutes, she looked at her make up bag. Another thing Sam dreaded was wearing make up. Sam sighed and unzipped the bag, and began applying her make up.

After she was finished she examined herself in the mirror and realized she forgot her jewelry. She took another glance at the clock. "Oh crap its 6:30! Freddie's gonna be here any minute." Sam said as she ran into her room. Sam quickly put on her jewelry and heard the doorbell ring.

_With Freddie…_

_I hope I look ok. I hope I didn't over dress. _Freddie thought to himself. He found himself really nervous. He couldn't breathe at all. Freddie was franticly adjusting his tie when the door to Sam's flung open. There she was, Sam in a dress for the first time in a long time. _Oh my gosh, she's beautiful._ Freddie couldn't move, and his jaw was hanging wide open.

"Hey _Fredifer!_ Are you gonna stand there and stare at me, or are we gonna leave?" Sam asked grabbing her purse. Both of them left and headed for the car.

_At Carly's…_

Carly was franticly finishing getting ready. She ran to the bathroom to finish brushing her hair. "Spencer where is my make up bag?" Carly shouted across the apartment.

"Does it look like I would know?!" Spencer shouted. Carly just sighed and continued to brush her hair when the doorbell rang. "Oh gosh!" Carly said. Spencer walked over to the door, and greeted Gibby. After a few minutes of awkward staring Carly ran out of the bathroom. "Hey Gibby." Carly said.

"Hey Carly…wow you look great!" Gibby said stumbling over his words. Carly stood there in a red dress, It happened to be the exact double of Sam's but only red. Carly was more nervous than she had been in awhile. Gibby wasn't the nerdy boy know one talked to anymore. He played sports, and was very attractive now. The years were very good to him. He had dropped all of his baby fat, and his hair had grown a little bit longer.

"Be back by 11:00!" Spencer said firmly. Carly smiled and closed the door. Gibby couldn't feel his legs because he had forgotten to breathe too. He kind of stumbled down the stairs.

"You OK?" Carly asked. Gibby just shook it off and answered with an "Uh huh." Because that's all that he could say. Carly and Gibby pulled up to the restraint and noticed that Sam and Freddie weren't there yet. "I wonder what happened?" Carly asked.

_With Sam and Freddie…_

"IF YOU HAD TURNED WHEN I TOLD YOU TOO!" Sam yelled at Freddie who was driving. Freddie shot her a glare, and handed her his G.P.S.

"Just program this!" Freddie ordered. Sam grabbed it and was pressing random buttons. "No, I'm Freddie I know everything. I know a shortcut." Sam said mocking Freddie.

"I was trying to get us there faster! You're lucky I have a G.P.S.!" Freddie replied. Sam mounted the G.P.S. on the dashboard so Freddie could see it. "Think you can find it now!?" Sam said angrily.

Sam sighed with annoyance, and sat back in the passenger seat. She crossed her arms. "It's telling you to turn here!" Sam Yelled. "That's the wrong way!" Freddie responded.

"No, it's not!" Sam replied. "Would you stop telling me how to drive?" Freddie stabbed back. "Fine but when were in the middle of know where don't ask me what to do!" said Sam. After a few minutes of driving Freddie pulled over in a random parking lot. He turned off the car, and looked over at Sam. "Do you know what to do?" Freddie asked.

"You've reached Sam, she's not here right now because her boyfriend told her not to tell him how to drive she isn't going to respond right now! Leave a message after the beep…" Sam said sarcastically. Freddie just rested his forehead on the wheel and sighed with annoyance.

**Authors note: Classic Sam and Freddie lol. Please read and review I'll update soon :]**


	9. I'm Late, I'm Late

**Authors note: here is the next chapter I hope you like it. I really love the way this story is going. (Alice in wonderland humor)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly or any of the characters. I also don't own Star trek (wish i did) but i don't.**

"I'm Late, I'm Late!"

Carly and Gibby went in to get a table because who knew when the bickering couple would arrive. Both of them sat down, and just kind of awkwardly sat there for a few minutes until Carly tried to break the tension.

"Hey! I wonder where they are? It's like Sam to be late, but Freddie?" Carly asked. Gibby just shrugged, still feeling a bit nervous. Carly glanced at her watch, and started tapping her hand on the table.

_Meanwhile…_

"Uhg…I can see the restaurant now!" Freddie said pointing and grinning. Sam just crossed her arms and continued to ignore Freddie. They finally walked into the restraunt and noticed Gibby and Carly sitting at a table. Carly was flagging them down, and they both walked to the table, and sat down.

"Captain Kirk got us lost here!" Sam said playfully hitting Freddie's chest. "Yeah well Spock as usual never shuts up!" Freddie said kissing Sam on the forehead.

Gibby and Carly both just shook their heads, and ordered their apetizers when all of the sudden someone came by that looked oddly familiar.

"NEVILLE!" everyone screamed. Sam and Freddie quickly unhooked their arms because they didn't want the whole world knowing they were dating, and Neville would use it against them somehow.

"Why yes Carly shay it is I!" Neville said pointing to his chest. "Are you guys double dating?" Neville asked. Sam suddenly pretended to look offended.

"Date Him!!!" She shouted as she pointed to Freddie. "He's such a dork!!!" Sam stabbed again. Gibby got very confused. "Wait…I thought…" Gibby started to say as Carly put her hand over his mouth.

"Oh Gibby your just confused. What are you doing here Neville?" Carly asked. Neville just smiled.

"I'm here with my date." He replied as a girl walked out of the restroom. The girl continued down the aisle until she reached Neville. "Hey Baby." She said giving him a kiss.

"VALERIE!" Everyone screamed again. "This day just keeps getting better." Sam said sarcastically. Carly kicked Sam in the leg to tell her to behave.

"Hey Freddie." Valerie said giving him a playful wave. Sam had both of her hands on the table side, and low growls could be heard from her throat. Carly just stared at them in shock.

"You guys are dating?" Carly asked.

"That's what I just said!" Neville retorted back. "Idiots…" Neville muttered. Sam's hands just kept squeezing the table harder and harder. Freddie looked over and Sam's knuckles were dead white.

"Well we better get back to our respective dates. I MEAN DINNERS!" Freddie said correcting himself when he felt Sam's nails dig into his side. _OWWWW_ Freddie screamed in his mind at the pain.

"Well it was nice being seen by you Carly Shay!" Neville said as they continued to the other end of the restaurant. Sam stopped digging her nails into Freddie, and picked up her fork angrily.

"I can't believe their dating!" Carly said shuddering at the though. Sam's face just grew red and she stabbed to fork into the table.

"I gotta pee!" Sam said huffing and puffing to the bathroom. Carly just looked at Sam and said "Me too!" Both girls were headed for the women's restroom.

"Women…" Gibby and Freddie both sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" Gibby asked messing with the table cloth.

"Sure anything." Freddie replied.

"How do you woo a girl?" Gibby asked helplessly. Freddie just smiled because he knew Gibby was inexperienced at this certain thing.

"Well, I don't know with Carly. I always used to try and make a pass at her, but it never worked. With Sam though, Oh with Sam…you have to stare straight into her eyes, and smile because she never expects it. You always have to playfully do the opposite of what she is expecting. See a girl like that, you have to take the time to woo. I just shoot her a little smile, and a little Freddie action, and BOOM I've got her." Freddie replied as he took a drink.

"So should I smile at Carly a-lot?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah, or maybe tell her how beautiful she looks that always works." Freddie replies.

_With the girls…_

Carly pulled out a little powder from her purse while Sam washed her hands. Both girls were checking themselves in the mirror.

"Why were you so mad at Valerie? I mean…you're dating Freddie, so it's not like she is going to take him." Carly said still powdering her nose.

"I know. I just can't help it. The way she looks at him makes me want to kill her." Sam replied.

"Soooo…how are you and Freddie?" Carly asked trying not to be awkward. Sam just smiled into the mirror.

"We're great! He's so sweet to me." Sam replied.

"Really? You guys used to fight like cats and dogs!" Carly said back.

"See, that's the thing. We still argue like the good old days, but the best part now is the making out session after wards." Sam replied.

"Ew…too much info Sam." Carly said.

"So how about this whole Gibby thing? Why did you agree to date him?" Sam asked while fixing her hair.

"Well, he's such a nice guy. He's also kind of attractive now. It's so weird how people change." Said Carly.

"Yeah for real. Like Mrs. Benson practically wanted to adopt me last night when I told her about Freddie and me. She always hated me." Sam replied.

"That's way weird. So, you told her about the fake sex right?" Carly asked.

"Yeah." Sam said as she laughed.

"So, have you guys actually…" Carly asked also trying not to be awkward.

"No. We haven't." Sam replied.

"Do you want to?" Carly asked.

"Sometimes, but the thing is…I love Freddie so much. I never thought I could feel this mushy and girly for a guy, especially Freddie. He just stares at me with those brown eyes, and I can't resist. I just care about him so much I want to wait until he is ready." Sam said back.

"Oh." Carly replied.

"I'm just afraid because we came close the other night, and I don't want him to regret doing it with me." Sam said closing her purse.

"I don't think he would. He loves you and I can tell. You guys are right to wait until you're ready." Carly said fixing her hair too.

"Wait…Carly Shay…Have you done it?" Sam asked curiously at her best friend.

"Yeah…but I regret it." Carly replied.

"Whoa! With who?" Sam asked shocked that goody two shoes Carly Shay has had sex.

"Um…Before Griffin and I broke up." Carly replied back.

"Wow... what was it like?" Sam asked.

"Well it was nice, but I wish it would have been with someone else." Carly said also closing her purse. "Please don't say anything Sam." Carly added.

"I won't." Sam said hugging her best friend.

"Well we better get back the boys are waiting." Carly said as they exited the bathroom. The girls both walked back to the table, and sat down with their food.

"Hey the foods here!" Carly said.

"Yeah I ordered you what I was getting because I didn't know what you wanted." Gibby replied.

"Thanks Gibby, or would you rather I called you Gibson?" Carly asked picking up her fork.

"Either is fine." Gibby replied.

"What did you get me?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Well, I got you the steak meal well done with a side of bacon, and a side of ham, with a side of chili, and some pork ribs." Freddie replied.

"You know me so well." Sam said kissing Freddie then digging into her plate.

"Oh my gosh…does she want the whole restraunt?" Gibby asked with his eyebrows raised. Carly just shook her head and began to eat her food.

**Authors note: lol. Freddie action. Idk what I was thinking. I hope you liked it though. I thought the ending was funny.**


	10. I Spy With My Little Eye

**Authors note: Hey guy's next chapter is up! Tell me what you think :]**

"I Spy With My Little Eye"

Carly woke up the next morning, and looked over at her clock. The clock read: 9:45 a.m. Carly toppled out of bed. She ran downstairs to her kitchen, and noticed a note on the counter written in Spencer's hand writing. The note read:

_Carly,_

_I'm going to get groceries._

_Don't do anything crazy._

_Spencer_

Carly just chuckled and tossed the note aside. There was a huge bang on the door, and Carly just ran to the door.

"Come in!" She said as the door opened. Freddie entered her living room, and sat down on the couch.

"Why are you in my house at 9:48 in the morning?" Carly asked hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way and leave. Freddie just sighed and walked into the kitchen without a word. Carly followed, and noticed that he looked very glum.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked sitting Freddie on the couch. Freddie opened the drink he had just gotten, and sighed again.

"Well…I'm not a dirty person right?" Freddie asked

"No, why?" Carly responded.

"Well…I think I want to…you know…with Sam." Freddie said as his face turned red.

"Oh." Carly replied.

"You think I'm a pervert now right!?" Freddie said shaking his head.

"No, well… ok. Last night I told Sam something in the restroom, and now I'm going to tell you. You have to PROMISE not to tell!" Carly said.

"Ok, I promise." Freddie replied

"Well I told Sam that you two should have sex when you're ready. You want to make sure that you want to remember your first time forever." Carly said. Freddie just thought back to that night on the fire escape when they had their first kiss together.

"Wait? Have you done it?" Freddie asked Carly breaking the flashback in his head. Carly just looked at the floor.

"Yes, I've done it!" Carly replied.

"With who!??!" Freddie asked.

"Before Griffin and I broke up." Carly said. Freddie just stared in shock because he went back to those days when he was in love with her. Freddie loved her because she was a good girl, and would never break the rules. This was a side of Carly he had never seen before.

"Wow." Freddie tried to mouth.

"Don't tell anyone!" Carly said

"I won't." Freddie retorted back.

"She was afraid that you would regret doing it with her." Carly said to Freddie.

"Oh, I would never regret it with her! She is the first girl I've ever wanted to do it with. That's the only reason I'm even considering it!" Freddie said raising his voice.

"Well, I think she is ready too. You'll just have to talk to her about it." Carly responded.

"You see, I was wondering if…you could give me some advice." Freddie said raising an eyebrow.

"Ok. About what?" Carly asked.

"Well um…considering this is my first time...what do I need to do to make it more comfortable for Sam?" Freddie asked.

"More comfortable...? OH! I SEE!" Carly responded. Freddie's face turned fire engine red again because he was embarrassed to have this conversation with Carly. He could have gone to his mother, but he didn't want to risk her pulling out the medical books, and explaining every little detail.

"Are you talking about when you…um…put it in?" Carly asked also turning red.

"Yeah." Freddie said turning redder. Carly just laughed a little and thought to herself. _I never thought I would be talking to Freddie like this. Shouldn't his mom be doing this. oh wait you have a good point maybe i shoul help him with this._

"Well. You want to start off pretty slow because if you go to fast you could hurt her. She'll tell you how far to go. You'll also want to make sure she is um...you know...Enough." Carly tried to choke out the last three words.

"I'm not completely clueless!" Freddie said scratching the back of his head, and his face still the color of a tomato.

"Well I didn't know!" Carly retorted back.

"When should I …suggest it?" Freddie asked.

"Somewhere special, but you should talk about it first. You and Sam need to talk about that." Carly responded.

_Later that night …_

"That looks like Freddie's tech equipment!" Valerie said pointing to the tech cart in the **icarly** studio.

"I know dear! We're just here to steal the footage!" Neville said annoyed at Valerie. All of the sudden the elevator could be heard approaching the top floor.

"Oh crap hide!" Neville said dragging Valerie behind the studio. (I.E. Where the guest for **icarly** generally enter.) "AHHHH!" Valerie replied being drug by Neville. The elevator opened, Carly Freddie and Sam all entered the studio. "You ready for this!" Sam said fixing Carly's hair. "Yup!" Carly replied drinking water. Freddie ran over to his tech cart, and picked up his camera. "In 5...4...3...2..." Freddie said holding the camera on his shoulder.

"Oh its Friday they are doing **icarly**." Neville whispered to Valerie. The web show continued on as usual with Neville and Valerie still hiding in the back of the studio.

"And we're clear…" Freddie said turning off the camera.

"Nice." Carly said.

"Hey can we talk Freddie?" Sam asked giving Carly the "I wanna talk alone" Look.

"Sure." Freddie replied.

"Yeah, I'm going to go pretend I have something to do." Carly said leaving the studio. Sam and Freddie just laughed at Carly's comment. It was great that she was bein so understanding.

"Oooh hooo this could be juicy!" Neville whispered deviously.

"What do you want to talk about?" Asked Freddie hoping she wouldn't bring up the sex talk. Sam just smiled, and walked closer to Freddie.

"Look I want you." Sam said. Freddie just stuck his hands in his pocket, and blushed. _Woah she wants me? Who would have ever though Sam Puckett would want me! The dork._

"Are you sure you're ready for that? We've been dating for a month now." Freddie replied.

"What!?" Neville whispered to Valerie. Valerie just crossed her arms, and growled a little.

"He hated her." Valerie replied.

"Shhhh. What did I say about these missions?" Neville asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk." Valerie replied in a monotone voice. Neville always treated her like his pet.

"I think I'm ready. I just don't want you to regret it." Sam said hugging Freddie.

"I could never regret it!" Freddie said as he returned the hug. Sam just smiled and rested her head on Freddie's chest for a few minutes. Freddie leaned down and kissed Sam. Both of their lips collided, and Sam moved her hands back to Freddie's hair as usual._ God I love when she runs her hands through my hair. _Freddie thought to himself. Freddie continued to kiss Sam until he stuck his hands on her ass. Sam broke the kiss for a second and laughed like always. She looked back up at Freddie and both returned to their sloppy kiss.

"This is definantly going on Neville-ocity" Valerie said pulling out her picture phone. Valerie snapped pictures of Sam and Freddie, and laughed maniacally.

"I love it when you laugh maniacally." Neville replied as he kissed Valerie.

"We came here to steal footage from **icarly**, but we got a two for two deal." Neville said mischievously.

"It's kind of gross listening to them talk about sex though." Valerie said. Neville and Valerie both just shuddered.

**Authors note: Mwaaaa haaa haa I'm so evil. Please read and review :] **


	11. Authors note part II

**Authors note: Hey guys its Clair-crossed here. Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been really busy and kind of out of it. But I **_**promise**_** there will be more I just haven't had the time :[ I don't like not finishing stories, so I promise I'll update soon. I go to band camp soon, so I'll think of some great things there! A promise is a promise, so don't give up on me.**


	12. The Blackmail

**Authors note: Woot woot I'm back :] I will leave this weekend for band so I figured I would give you guys a little more before I leave. Here you go.**

Carly paced back and forward in the **icarly** studio with a bottle of water. She glanced at her watch, and back up again. All of the sudden the sound of the elevator opening grabbed her attention. Carly waited for someone to walk out of the elevator, but know one came out. She ran to the elevator and noticed a piece of paper on the floor, and she picked it up and franticly unfolded the paper. The paper read:

_Go to www. /seddie_

Carly complied and walked over to Freddie's laptop. He always had it on, and on the tech cart for the girls to use. Carly was typing so fast she thought the keys would melt off the keyboard. Carly tapped her foot as the page loaded, and beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. The page was loaded. Carly stared at the screen almost not believing what she was seeing. _How did Neville know? Now everyone knows about them! _ Underneath the picture of Sam and Freddie in big bold red letters was: **MORE TO COME!** Carly couldn't believe it, until she finished reading the note. The paper felt like it was going to burn a hole in her hand.

_This page is private right now. I want you to do a few things for me. We have some interesting footage here from icarly that I think you may want to see._

Carly looked back up at the webpage and noticed another link that said: **Stolen icarly footage.** Carly looked around to make sure know one was in the room, and slowly clicked on the link. The page loaded and it brought her to a video. Carly took a deep breath and clicked the play button. All of the sudden the video began to play. Carly didn't know what it was at first until she saw herself. _Huh?_ She continued to watch the video until she noticed that Griffin entered the frame. _Oh no!!_ Carly pressed the stop button; she didn't have to watch the video to know what it was. The video was of her and Griffin having sex. _How did they even get this?_ She looked back down at the piece of paper and continued to read it.

_We want you to do one thing._

_We want you to break up Sam and Freddie._

_Or we'll release your little tape to the whole world._

_-Nev and Val _

Carly clicked off of the laptop, and she crumpled up the note. She tossed it into the trash can with a very smug look on her face. _I can't break Sam and Freddie up! They are my best friends. I don't want the world to see my little sex tape either. I don't know what to do! I have no choice. _Carly frowned because she knew what she had to do. She had to break up her best friends.

The Next day…

Sam walked through Freddie's apartment door, with Carly not to far behind. Both girls walked into the living room, and looked around. It almost looked like know one was home. Until they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Freddie emerged from the hallway surprised by both girls. "Hey what's up guys?" Freddie asked.

"Can't I just come to see my baby?" Sam said sticking out her lower lip as she raced over to Freddie, and leaped into his arms. Carly turned around staring at the kitchen because she knew the duty she had to carry out, and she couldn't do it if she had to see them like this. "Hey Carls. What's wrong? You've been acting weird." Sam said hopping off of Freddie.

"Oh Nothing!" Carly replied with a fake smile.

"Ok." Sam said as she kissed Freddie. Sam wasn't sure if she should believe Carly or not, but she was to distracted with Freddie.

"You want some breakfast?" Freddie asked Sam after she had kissed him. Sam just looked at him with a "Are you serious?" Look. Freddie just walked towards the fridge, and pulled out the bacon and eggs. Sam just smiled at him.

"You hungry Carly?" Freddie asked now pulling out the pans.

"Nope." Carly replied. Carly got up and headed for the bathroom as Freddie tossed the eggs into the pan. A few minutes went by and Freddie decided he was going to show off, and flip the omelet over without a spatula. The yellow egg splashed all over Freddie's face, and he set down the pan just chuckling.

"Haaaa haaaaa!" Sam laughed. Sam stood up to help him clean up the mess. She walked over to Freddie and gave him another kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and continued to kiss him for a minute until she pulled away and said. "Mmmm cheesy."

"Oh shut it!" Freddie said grabbing a towel to wipe his face. Sam grabbed the towel from him and set it down on the counter. Freddie raised his eyebrow wondering why Sam wasn't letting him wipe his face. Until he felt the contact of her tongue on his check.

"Sam!" Freddie retorted. Sam just continued to run her tongue up and down his soft cheek, and ignore Freddie. Sam pulled down the collar of his shirt, and continued to lick down his neck. Freddie could feel the bumps of her tongue rub along his skin, and it was driving him mad. Sam had finished licking the mess off of Freddie, and had returned her tongue to his lips. The couple stood there kissing for a few minutes until they heard Carly walking down the hall. Freddie served breakfast and they all dug in.

_Later that night…_

Carly, Sam and Freddie all sat on Carly's couch. It was almost 11:00 and Carly could hear yawns coming from both of her friends.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed now." Freddie said getting up and stretching. Sam stood up and hugged Freddie. She stuck her head on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat before she stayed the night at Carly's. Freddie rubbed her back and closed his eyes. Carly looked over at her two best friends. They loved each other, and she knew it. _I can't do this. I have too. Hold in the tears carly._ Carly was trying so hard to fight back the tears, but she knew there wasn't another way.

"Goodnight." Carly said as Freddie and Sam pulled away from each other. Freddie just waved, and walked out the door. Sam plopped back down on the couch with Carly. The night continued on as normal. Sam was now asleep and drooling on the couch pillow, and Carly was still awake. She was not able to sleep because of the thoughts running through her head. She knew the plan was soon to be carried out.

"Initiate phase one: The Tease" Carly whispered to herself as she left her apartment. Carly walked across the hall to the Benson's apartment. She knew where Mrs. Benson kept the spare key. She opened the door, and all of the lights were off. A sound couldn't be heard through the whole apartment. Carly set the key down on the brown cedar coffee table, and headed back towards Freddie's room. She pushed open the door, and Freddie was sound asleep. A little bit of moonlight could be seen through the fire escape window. Carly crept around the side of the bed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered "Phase one is now commencing."

**Authors note: Cliffhanger! I leave for band camp tomorrow too, so you'll just have to torture yourselves with what is going to happen. Who knows I'll update as soon as I am back. Read and Review please :]**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE PART III

**Authors note: Hey guys school is started, I 'm back from camp, and I have a job, so I've been pretty busy :[ but never fear your update is coming soon. Probably next weekend! SO NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!**


End file.
